Baby, It's Cold Outside
by M.L. Widmann
Summary: When I heard Kurt and Blaine were singing this song, this is the scene that instantly sprung to mind. Kurt is over at Blaine's house when the weather begins to get a little out of control...


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, Kurt or Blaine, but I do own this fic idea.

**Author's Note**: This is a fic I wrote about what I thought was going to happen when I heard Kurt and Blaine would be singing the duet, "Baby, It's Cold Outside". This is my first attempt at a Glee fic, so I really hope you like it!

Baby, It's Cold Outside

Dalton Academy was treating Kurt well, he couldn't complain. Well, he could, but not regarding anything worth complaining about. The situation here was much better than at McKinley, that's for sure, but there was something worse than bullies here – empty hallways, no one coming up to greet him with a hug, no one to sign with after school. Kurt had dealt with being an outcast all his life, and Dalton just emphasized this feeling of sheer loneliness. He'd met a few people, but he was sure they couldn't be as amazing as the friends he had at McKinley. He missed Mercedes and Finn, and even Rachel.

There was one thing Dalton had that McKinley didn't: potential – potential to make new friends, potential to start anew, potential, especially, to have someone to be with. Blaine, the first outted teen, aside from himself, that Kurt had ever met, and he was gorgeous, too.

It was nearing Christmastime, and Kurt's English teacher handed out one final assignment before the break. It was a partner project for which Blaine eagerly volunteered to work with him.

"Want to come to my house tonight to work on it?" he asked Kurt after class.

Kurt flung his bag over his shoulder and let his chin rise with intrigue. "Do you have any ideas on arranging this presentation?"

"Don't worry about it," Blaine smiled and patted Kurt gently on the back. "Shakespeare is my calling. We'll talk about it after school."

"Alright, I'll meet you outside at three."

"It's a date!" Blaine's eyebrows twitched before he too, scooped up his books and headed for the door.

It was cold outside, but Kurt was wearing a long, grey overcoat, tight black leather gloves and a matching black scarf, which all kept him fairly toasty as he waited for his partner.

"Hey Kurt!" Kurt turned on his heel at the sound of his name to see Blaine skipping down the school's front steps, not pausing to look where he was going. "Are we ready to delve into some Shakespeare?"

"Let's go," Kurt agreed. "It's freakin' freezing out here."

It wasn't a long walk to Blaine's house, but the flurries already beginning didn't show signs of stopping any time soon.

"So we need to pick a play," Kurt said, reading the instructions they were given. "And then we have to display the themes represented in the play in our presentation... 'Get creative' it says. That shouldn't be too hard."

If Blaine hadn't stopped walking, Kurt would have kept going right passed his house. "Here we are."

His house was enormous. But with a bank account that could support tuition to Dalton Academy, there would be no problem supporting a residence this size, as well. "You live here?" Blaine just chuckled and led Kurt to the door. "I'm sorry, just seeing this place really makes me feel like I'm coming from Harry Potter's cupboard under the stairs."

Blaine chuckled again, this time more audibly. "I didn't know you read Harry Potter; I love those books!"

Kurt watched as Blaine unlocked the front door and pushed it open, and then whispered to himself, "Where have you been all my life?"

There was a fireplace in his room. High ceilings, a four-poster bed, a bookshelf took up a whole wall, and a fireplace. Kurt wondered if he had a walk-in closet, too. He'd never really seen much of Blaine outside of school, and Kurt's mind wandered onto the idea of Blaine wearing something aside from their Dalton uniform.

"Here's where I spend most of my time..." Blaine sighed, putting his books on the large desk near the door. Then he hopped onto the bed, which sank beneath his weight. "We can work over here; the desk isn't big enough for the both of us." He paused. "Unless you'd rather work on the floor or something. We might have more room if we do that."

"No," Kurt jumped up. "The bed's fine. It's more comfortable." He added his last comment nonchalantly as he sat on the plush navy comforter.

"So, what play should we choose?"

"You can throw any one of them at me, and I'll be able to make a fabulous presentation. You can choose." Kurt smiled and Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"I was thinking we could do Macbeth."

"Ah, Macbeth, 'Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it'. I love it!"

The couple had been studying, researching, writing, cutting and pasting for so long, they'd lost track of time. Kurt was laughing at something Blaine had said that wasn't even very funny when he turned his head and looked out the window.

"Whoa, it wasn't snowing this hard in 16th century Great Britain..."

They'd been so wrapped up in their project, or in each other's company, but neither would admit it, that no one had even noticed the dark skies outside had become heavily dusted with snow. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, it's a long bus ride home, but it's not that bad if I just..."

"Kurt, you're not bussing home in this weather." Blaine was right; the blizzard was only getting worse – winds whipped dense tree branches around like they were strands of floss, and the snow looked like it was dotted with chunks of ice. "No one's outside, it looks dangerous."

With no flicker of a warning, the lights cut out, leaving Blaine and Kurt in the dark. The only thing that kept the room lit was the streetlamps reflecting off the falling snow.

Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's arm. "You okay?"

Kurt nodded, though he knew Blaine couldn't see him. "Yeah, it was just the lights. Here..." He reached into his uniform jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone. The light it produced upon sliding it open allowed for Blaine to shimmy his way to the fireplace and turn the knob to get it started.

Once the flames erupted, Kurt smiled and put his phone back in his pocket. "Well, do you have room for two in here?"

"Of course!" Blaine gasped. "I told you, I don't want you going out there. It's just better if we stay here. That way you don't have to walk back tomorrow morning, too."

Kurt pushed his hair back and gave Blaine a toothy smile. "Thank you... Really..."

"No problem." Blaine beamed and shrugged a little. "Well, there's no use trying to work on the assignment now. I'll head downstairs and grab some hot chocolate or something?"

"Sounds good. Oh, and don't forget to use your cell phone flashlight. I don't want you falling down the stairs or anything."

"Thanks for looking out for me, Kurt."

He felt his cheeks go red and thanked the fact the lights had gone out. "Yeah, no problem."

When Blaine had arrived back with two cups of hot chocolate, Kurt smiled at him from his spot on the floor, right in front of the fireplace. "Thank _you_!"

"I'd say no problem, but the lack of lights made it really hard to do this. I spilled a few times and I think I burned my finger!"

"Well, I appreciate the valiant effort, good sir."

"Here is your hot chocolate and marshmallows, Great King!"

The British accent they'd both put on made them laugh, and Blaine pulled a quilt from his bed onto the floor, covering the both of them. "Listen Blaine," Kurt spoke up, causing Blaine to turn slowly toward him. "I really do appreciate you letting me stay here."

"Oh, don't worry about it. You'd do the same for me, I'm sure."

Kurt would do the very same thing, but of course, he also wanted something out of it – just like when he'd set up his dad with Finn's mom and moved his crush into his bedroom. "Yeah, of course." Kurt nodded and gave a tiny smile then before he knew what was happening, Blaine had kissed him. It was a soft kiss that lingered on his lips briefly before Blaine pulled away.

He looked at Kurt, a worried expression on his face. "I wasn't sure... Was that okay?"

Kurt still looked stunned, but he responded honestly. "Yeah, yeah that was... That was okay."

"Okay, good."

Both boys sat on the floor, curled up in their blanket, sipping their hot chocolate the rest of the night; their only light coming from the snowy sky outside and the embers in the fireplace that provided them both with a comforting shelter from the rest of the world.


End file.
